


The Day Came

by WeirdoBoxer



Series: One Day [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Director Daisy, F/M, FitzSimmons Daughter - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, Mentioned Antoine Triplett, Multi, Return, Team as Family, Trip's Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoBoxer/pseuds/WeirdoBoxer
Summary: Daisy has been off the grid for nearly 11 years now. It's about time she was reunited with her team again.





	The Day Came

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up fic to One Day.

“Director.”

May heard one of the agents call faintly from somewhere behind her. Frowning at the stack of papers in her arms, she turned, expecting Mack to be nearby.

“Mack, there’s been a mix up with some of these files. You wouldn’t happen to-”

“May.”

It was not Mack who greeted her.

“They still recognise me after nearly 11 years.”

May remained still with shock. Daisy reached forward to take the files and handed them to a passing agent with orders to get them to Mack. The exchange allowed May’s brain to reconnect with her ability to speak, as well as dissipating the notion that the woman standing before her was a figure of her imagination.

“Of course they do. You’re unforgettable.”

Daisy tried to duck away from embarrassment, even after all these years, but May gathered her into her arms before she could close off. The years had aged them both physically, but their arms were strong as they held each other for the first time in too long.

May drew back first, needing to see, truly see, how Daisy had changed. She looked into her eyes first, seeing fatigue, seeing relief, but also many stories from her journey. Now Daisy was back, there was time to hear them all. Physically, Daisy hadn’t changed much, maybe even appearing more athletic than before.

“What took you so long? You said 10 years.”

“Yeah, _at least_ ,” Daisy said then shuffled a bit,“I, uh, I was actually in contact with Mack a few weeks ago.”

“He didn’t say anything.” May narrowed her eyes.

“He couldn’t! I told him not to, not until I was sure it would be safe.”

Daisy tried to avoid May’s unforgiving stare as she recognised the door to her right. The door to May and Coulson’s shared office. As if nothing had changed.

Daisy gestured to it, “Is he-”

“Hey! Be careful with those, my parents need them _not_ embedded into the floor. In fact, that stuff needs extra care, it could dissolve this floor into a sinkhole.”

A girl, no older than 12 or 13, came into Daisy’s line of sight as she scolded some agents who were transporting lab materials. Surprisingly, they took the girl’s words seriously and Daisy wondered how often she had evoked such a response from agents over twice her age.

“Is that?”

May nodded, “That’s Grace.”

The girl heard her name and spotted May and Daisy. She continued towards them and paused, taking Daisy in. She tilted her head, raised an eyebrow then looked between May and Daisy for a few more seconds before her eyes widened comically.

“You’re my Aunt Daisy! The one with the superpowers!”

“Yeah, that would be me, I guess. You probably don’t know me-”

“Oh, I know a lot more than you think,” Grace said, waving away Daisy’s introduction, “You’ve had at least three different names, you didn’t always have superpowers … let’s just say my parents filled me in. Speaking of my parents, they don’t know you’re back yet, do they? LEt me take you to the lab. Later, May!”

Daisy let herself be dragged towards the labs by Grace, glancing back at May who looked too amused at the whole scenario, and then the office door with Coulson’s name. She’d have to find out later.

XXXXXXX

“Hey, look who I found-”

“Grace,” Fitz broke in, exasperated, “We have told you you can’t bring just anyone back here. Too many variables.”

Daisy halted a step behind Grace as she heard Fitz’s voice, his back hunched over his current project.

“Well, let’s hope I’m not ‘just anyone’.”

Fitz straightened, his back still to them as the tool in his hand clattered on to the table.

“Fitz, have you finished-”

Jemma came barrelling through a side door, enthusiastic as ever, catching Daisy’s eye only three steps into the room.

“Oh my- I can’t quite believe this!” Jemma launched herself at Daisy, in a similar fashion to when she told them she had to leave. Fitz turned around slowly, muttering in disbelief.

“We never thought you would come back …”

“Fitz!” Jemma scolded, “Of course we believed you would come back, Daisy, it’s just been so long. How are you? How have your powers been? I trust you’ve been responsible?”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “Some things don’t change,” she mumbled before glancing at Grace, “Some things do change.”

Jemma leaned over to take Grace by the shoulders.

“I see you and Grace have properly met.”

“Just caught her scaring the agents. Kind of like you do sometimes, Jem. So Grace, are you a science brain like your parents?”

Fitz snorted and crossed his arms, “We wish. She’s more of your type - punching her way out of the situation.”

Grace turned to Daisy, “Now that you’re here, you wouldn’t mind teaching me a few things, would you? I’ll see you later to talk about it, thanks Aunt Daisy!”

Leaving Daisy bewildered and her parents exasperated, Grace left the lab without a glance back.

“She’s not usually rude, I would say she’s just overwhelmed by her idol showing up.” Jemma said. Fitz piped up, twirling a tool through his fingers as he kept his distance.

“It’s good your back, for Grace, I mean …”

Daisy looked to Jemma who took it as a hint to pretend to busy herself with work. She walked over to Fitz - not The Doctor, just Fitz - and leaned against the worktop next to him.

“I don’t want this thing to be hanging over our heads forever,” she began, “I just- I still get nightmares about it, okay? We haven’t been able to talk about it for a while and it’ll take time.”

She gave him a quick hug before leaving in search of Mack.

XXXXXXX

A burst of air and a slight buzzing sound alerted her to Elena before her eyes truly focused on the woman. The next thing she knew, Daisy was hugging another member of her team as the familiar accented English reached her ears.

“Is this real,” Elena said, “are you really back?”

Daisy went to respond but was beaten to it as she heard Mack’s voice float through the open door to the office. They stepped inside to find not only Mack, but also a woman leaning against a cabinet who turned as they walked inside.

“I wasn’t able to tell anyone but I spoke to Daisy a while ago,” Mack explained, “The Director is back in the building. I suppose that means I should introduce you to some of our newer agents. Like Jenessa.”

The woman took her cue and stepped forward to raise a hand to Daisy, “You can call me Jen,”

“Jen is Trip’s sister.” Mack added.

Daisy’s grip of Jen’s hand faltered at the information as she wondered whether she knew the cause of her brother’s death. Sensing the change in Daisy’s demeanour, Jen was quick to reassure.

“I know everything. About the Diviner and your terrigenesis. It’s not your fault. Trip was always going go out doing something to try and save the people he loved.”

Daisy nodded, “Thanks.”

“Jen has been with us for a few years now,” Elena said, “She’s inhuman like us, Daisy.”

“Oh really? What can you do?”

“Thermal manipulation, internally and externally. I can be a radiator or an ice pack, whatever you need,” Jen supplied with a flippant wave in the air, “Anyway, Yo-yo and I are going to do some training. It was great to meet you, Director.”

Daisy waved as Elena and Jen left before turning to back face Mack.

Daisy turned to Mack.

“So, you have a lot to catch me up on.”

XXXXXXX

It was late by the time Daisy left the office to wander the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D base again. It had been a draining day, more emotionally than physically. While she had met and spoken to people over the past few years, she had long gone without constant communication.

Footsteps echoed to Daisy’s left and they were clearly heard as the corridors had emptied with agents retreating to their rooms. It was May, still seeming to evade her own sleep as she had when they were on the bus. Daisy remembered finding May doing various forms of meditation in the middle of the night; Daisy joined in so they could wish away their nightmares together.

May stopped right in front of Daisy with a questioning eyebrow raised. Only then did Daisy realise where she had stopped as the door to May and Coulson’s shared office was in front of her.

“Earlier,” Daisy cleared her throat as her voice faltered with uncertainty, “I was going to ask if he- if Coulson is still here.”

May nodded, she knew the real question that hid underneath Daisy’s casual enquiry.

May inclined her head toward the door and lead the way in. Daisy looked left first, seeing May’s desk with everything as it should be. Then she looked right. She had waited all day to know if Coulson was still winning the battle against his heart. Now she had the answer.

“Daisy.”

Of course he smiled, but there was a wariness in his faded eyes. Daisy knew this wasn’t due to any old age, but possibly something more sinister.

“How has the old heart been?”

Coulson shrugged, glancing at May who offered him no help, “There have been a few close calls but I’m still here,” He regarded Daisy’s tense posture and worried expression, “Really, I’m okay, we’re okay, everyone is _okay_. You can relax now.”

All the remaining energy Daisy had left vanished as she allowed herself to be taken into the arms of Coulson as May placed a comforting hand on her back. It felt stupid, having to seek safety and comfort even after so much time alone. However, it also felt safe , and Daisy was no longer afraid to admit, it felt like home.

“I don’t want to leave ever again.” Daisy uttered. Coulson moved back from the hug.

“I know,” He picked up a folder from his desk, “We’ll find a moment to get everyone together, it’s been too long. Right now, there’s a folder here and it has your name on it.”

Daisy took the folder and her fingers glanced over the lettering on the front.

**Director Johnson**.

**Author's Note:**

> I so nearly wrote this without Coulson but no, Coulson lives on and off the show.
> 
> Thanks everyone.


End file.
